Nap Buddies
by Reader101w
Summary: Falling asleep on someone else's couch is not always the best idea, as Kim will find out.


Falling asleep on someone else's couch is not always the best idea, as Kim will find out.

******Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

I also don't own the scene from Friends where this story is based on. I think the title makes it clear which scene I mean (for those who know the series Friends)

Special thanks goes to _Slipgate_ for beta-reading my story and picking out the mistakes.

**

* * *

Nap Buddies**

Kim yawned as she got ready to jump out of the Global Justice jet in order to foil Drakken's latest plan; she had had little sleep over the past 48 hours due to schoolwork, cheerleading, and another mission.

The call from GJ had come in when she and Ron had just arrived at Ron's home after an extended cheerleading practice session with a Mad Dog performance. Ron had already sprawled out on the couch and had fallen asleep before he could realize what the call Kim had received from GJ was about.

Kim had tried to refuse to help, but Dr. Director was a master in getting people to do what she wanted; the woman didn't even need a puppy dog pout.

Eventually the redhead had conceded and agreed to help the Global Justice team infiltrate Drakken's lair; the only thing she would have to do was sneak in and open to door for them.

The redhead jumped out of the jet and parachuted down to the roof of Drakken's lair. It didn't take her long to get in through the ventilation system and a short while later she sneaked to one of the side doors to unlock it.

However, the Global Justice jet had not waited long enough before already making a pass over the lair, drawing the immediate notice of several of Drakken's henchmen.

"A Global Justice jet is approaching our position," one of the henchmen told his boss, "What should we do?"

Drakken smirked. "They can't get in. All the doors are firmly locked. But let's try to scorch them with the laser anyway. That'll teach them to snoop around here."

Before the henchman could take control of the laser, Kim kicked him away. "So not going to happen." she quipped, standing on top of the laser housing.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, "How did you get in here? Shego!"

Kim got herself ready to face the green-skinned villainess, but the woman made no appearance.

Kim, Drakken, and the henchmen looked around confused. "Shego?" Drakken repeated uncertainly.

"I found a note in the kitchen," Bob, one of the henchmen Kim did recognize, said.

Drakken snatched the note out of his employee's hand and began to read, "Out shopping, party afterwards, not back before tomorrow afternoon."

The blue villain looked at Kim, who was grinning back; Drakken's chances had just sunk down the drain. "GHRRH," he growled, "Fine… Henchmen, capture Kim Possible."

With the appropriate reluctance, the henchmen began attacking the teen. Even though Kim was tired, this was no effort at all; she could have defeated those goons in her sleep.

About half a minute later, all the henchmen were sprawled out on the floor. Kim purposefully walked up to their boss. "Want to surrender now, or give it a try as well?"

Somewhat to Kim's surprise, Drakken grabbed a metal bar and charged at her. The redhead easily dodged the swing though and swept the blue villain's legs from under him. Even as he fell, she grabbed the bar and twisted it out of his hands.

Just as Drakken considered trying to get up at the risk of getting even more beat up, the side door swung open and Global Justice number one agent Will Du barged in, closely followed by several other agents.

"Glad you could make it," Kim deadpanned as Will had ducked behind some cover to get a good assault position before he noticed all the work already done.

Dusting himself off, the number one agent nodded stiffly. "We'll take it from here." he replied in his clipped tones.

"I see you let Shego escape," Will Du remarked after he had looked around and not spotted the green-skinned villainess.

"She wasn't here," Kim said, annoyed at the condescending tone in the agent's voice.

"No wonder you could take them out then." Will shrugged and walked off, leaving a fuming redhead behind.

* * *

The team quickly loaded Drakken and all his henchmen into the jet and got in themselves as well. But when Kim wanted to enter too, Will Du held her back. "Sorry, we're already pressing the weight limit with all the henchmen in custody. We can't take you as well."

Kim was stunned for a moment. "What? You mean you're just going to leave me here? Can't you send another jet?"

"That wouldn't be according to protocol." Will's tone made it obvious that he was going to be using every rule to prevent Kim from hitching a ride home. "I'm sure your computer friend can set up a ride."

"So why don't you leave one agent behind?" Kim insisted, the tweak in her voice rising as she tried to suppress the urge to slam the agent into the ground. "Middleton isn't very far, so you could pick him up within thirty minutes."

"No can do," Will said, "according to the number of criminals we have in custody we cannot reduce the number of agents on the flight to maintain protocoled coverage."

Kim was about to point out her usefulness to the security precautions, but before she could say anything else, Will ended the conversation.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said with a sly grin as he got into the jet. "And have a good night."

Kim was still flabbergasted as the jet took off. "The nerve of that guy… just wait until you need another favor!" she shouted at the disappearing plane.

* * *

Still growling to herself, the redhead switched on the Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade," she began, "I need a ride back home, can you believe…"

She was interrupted by an automated video message. "Hey Kim, or Ron, whichever of you is contacting me. My mom thought it was bad for my development to make such late nights, so I'm currently off to bed."

The image of Wade chuckled, seemingly a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, if there is a real emergency, you have to get past my mother for it. If she approves I can help you. Otherwise, have a good night and see you in the morning."

Kim sighed as she broke the connection; Middleton was about ten miles away so there was no way Wade's mother would allow Kim to have her son set up a ride. She'd either tell her to call a cab or hoof it.

It was just a little past midnight, so walking was not really an option unless Kim wanted to cut even deeper into her already horribly small amount of sleep.

Calling a taxi was not much better because few taxi services sent their cabs all the way into the mountain area, and the few that did demanded absurdly high prices.

Her parents were away for the night at a couples resort, and the Stoppables were out of the question too; every one of them slept like a log. Even a passing freight train wouldn't wake them up around this time of night.

Kim angrily kicked away a small rock. "Guess I'll crash here then," she muttered as she turned around and walked back into the lair.

Kim felt a bit uncomfortable sleeping in Drakken's lair. But then again, she really needed some sleep.

After checking the lair for possible stragglers and locking all the doors, the redhead felt relatively secure that she would be able to get some uninterrupted sleep, just as long as she was away before tomorrow afternoon when Shego would be back.

Strongly deciding against using any of the beds (you never knew whose bed you'd be sleeping in), Kim settled on the couch in the living area. The couch was adequately large and surprisingly comfortable; Kim was sure she could get some rest on it.

After switching off the lights, the teen hero curled up on the couch and was asleep within a minute.

* * *

Shego staggered on her feet as she climbed up the last part to the lair, all the while cursing Global Justice, the police, and every other law organization in the world.

Her planned shopping trip and party had been utterly ruined by first a drop-in by the police in the shopping mall where someone had seen through her disguise and later by a full-out attack on the party by Global Justice. Although the green-skinned woman hadn't had to disguise herself for the party, seeing as it was amongst friends, those friends had been high on the 'to capture' list of GJ, so the party had become practically one big bucket of bait once the international law organization had caught scent of it.

Shego had been among the few who had gotten away immediately; many others had tried to fight their way out but the villainess already had a couple of drinks too many and wasn't inclined on fighting anyone right then.

And now here she was, half-drunk and exhausted from the long climb up. Drakken didn't answer her calls and the car she had stolen didn't have the capacity to go off-road for the last leg of the trip to the lair. And although Shego didn't have much problem with driving under the influence, she was smart enough not to do that on a treacherous mountain road.

Fumbling a bit with the lock on one of the side doors, Shego growled silently at Drakken for being so freakish with door security while keeping the ventilation shafts wide open.

Finally, she managed to get the key in and unlock the door, only to step into a dark and silent lair.

"_They must have gotten to bed already_," Shego thought, absently wondering why there wasn't even a night guard just to keep an eye on whatever doomsday device Drakken had worked up this time.

Deciding not to wake anyone up, Shego softly walked further inside the lair after she closed the door again.

Just as she was trying to figure out where her bedroom was in this lair, a wave of sleepiness washed over her, and Shego was almost unable to keep her eyes open for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, just forget it," the villainess muttered and walked to the couch; it wasn't as good as her bed but it still majorly beat the chair or floor she would have probably spent the night on if the party had not been interrupted.

Shego had to drag herself the last few steps to the couch when another wave of sleepiness hit her; she knew she had drank too much and would probably have a terrible hangover to boot in the morning. She just hoped Drakken wouldn't be too chatty the next day.

Eyes already closed, the villainess worked her way onto the couch and placed her head on the big cushion that occupied one side of it. While sleep took over, the last thing Shego registered was that the cushion wasn't as soft and poofy as one expected from a pillow.

* * *

The next morning, a few beams of sunlight cast a soft light inside the lair, illuminating two figures who were partly draped over each other on the couch.

Shego slowly woke up and lifted her head from Kim's side as the redhead lifted her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Smacking her dry lips, already beginning to feel the effects of the hangover, Shego hazily looked at the other person lying partly below her.

Kim stifled a yawn as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and slowly opened them to see what it was that was lying on top of her.

The girls stared at each other for a moment, their eyes growing wide.

"WHAAAH!"

One simultaneous yell and an impossible jump later, both women stood, each at one end of the couch.

"What happened?" Kim almost shouted, pointing in shock at the couch.

"I don't know," Shego yelled back, as stunned as the redhead.

Kim took a deep breath. "We were asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, that's all." Shego nodded, looking sharply at the younger woman. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Capturing Drakken." Kim said. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until later today."

"Party got cancelled… wait, I don't have to answer to you."

Fortunately for Kim, Shego was still in too much shock to use her plasma. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"Will Doofus played an excuse to leave me behind, and I had no way of getting back as tired as I was." Kim explained with an annoyed frown. "What about you? You have your own bedroom here, right?"

"I was too tired to find it," Shego muttered, slightly embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence, during which neither Kim nor Shego really knew what to do or say.

It was Kim who spoke first. "I'd better go."

"Yeah," Shego nodded, "that would be best."

It took Kim three tries to get the lock open, but then she opened the door and walked outside.

"Oh, and we never talk about this, never!" Shego said. "Some people already have weird ideas about us."

Kim nodded as she suppressed a slight shudder, then she quickly walked out.

* * *

When Kim arrived home, Ron was already waiting, thanks to being alerted by Wade. "Are you okay KP? I'm sorry I couldn't come with you and help on that mission."

"I'm fine," Kim muttered, "Although Will Du owes me one if GJ ever wants our help again."

Ron scowled. "I heard he just left you at Drakken's lair."

Kim snorted. "That's not the worst part. I decided to sleep over there on the couch, figuring that Shego wouldn't show up until the next day."

"But she did?" Ron asked. "Did you have another fight there?"

"I wish… Shego was nearly out of it as well… and just crashed on the couch as well…"

Ron's eyes widened. "So you…"

"Yeah," Kim said, "but you better not talk about it too much. If Shego finds out you know, she might try to cut away all loose ends."

Ron gulped. "Gotcha." Then he looked concerned at Kim again. "But you're okay?"

"Yeah. When we found out, we just decided to let it go and never talk about it again."

Ron nodded. "Sounds like the best idea to me too."

Kim sighed. "I bet Shego's already over it, and trying to bust Drakken out."

* * *

"Shego!" Drakken cried happily, "You came to get me out?" He looked hopefully from his cell at the green-skinned woman, who held an unconscious Global Justice agent – Drakken thought it was some guy named 'Du' – up by his collar.

"The jury is still out on that one," Shego said with a smirk, "you're still behind on salary payment."

"I'll pay you immediately when you get me out," Drakken said frantically, "this is just a holding cell. I don't want to go to prison."

"Oh, alright." Shego used her plasma to slice open the cell door. Drakken quickly ran out, but stopped when Shego threw the GJ agent in the cell.

The villainess glared at the agent, who was slowly starting to come about. Once his eyes opened and he perceived his situation, Shego spat, "That will teach you not to leave your own behind." Then she welded the door, and the lock, completely shut before Will could reach it.

"What was that about?" Drakken asked as they walked outside of the Global Justice holding facility.

Shego grinned. "Just a little revenge. Nothing for you to worry about."

END

* * *

**A/N: **After seeing the scene from Friends where Joey and Ross shared a couch for a nap, I wanted to write a fic with that scene in mind. I hope you liked it.


End file.
